


Between the sheets

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 總裁51與設計師24，不喜歡麻煩不要看，全片車，不要最後來投訴。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Between the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> 總裁51與設計師24，不喜歡麻煩不要看，全片車，不要最後來投訴。

廣闊的房間安靜無聲，窗戶被厚重窗簾掩蓋，一絲光影也穿透不了那樣的厚重。內裡沒有太多的傢俱，一張原木桌和沙發椅放置著，與這樣簡易的地方格格不入的是一個巨大的玻璃魚缸。

魚缸內有種微弱的燈光，推算大小這玻璃魚缸估計能容納七八個成年人，上面的蓋子是一片同等的鏡子，從那鏡子能看見一位長髮如緞裸露著肩膀的人正安穩的睡眠著。

那人的臉被枕頭與長髮虛掩著，質料極佳的綢緞被單隨著呼吸起伏，雖說好似看不清但被單將床上人的身影一五一十的告訴了鏡子。

門無聲的被打開，站在那的人將鞋子脫下放在一邊小心的往魚缸走去，鬆了鬆領帶，將西裝外套上的扣子解開。他知道魚缸內的人熟睡，在開車的時候從手機上的監視畫面能讓他知道裡面人的情況，那人睡下不久，晚餐也沒吃多少。

堂本光一坐在沙發椅上，看著魚缸內的人，從手提包內拿出了一瓶紅酒，魚缸內的人彷彿感知到了一樣，轉過身看往椅子，那人穿著三件套式的西裝，被髮膠折騰了一天的頭髮已經有些臨亂，鏡架的微光閃爍。

堂本剛在魚缸上哈了口氣，在霧中寫了幾個字，堂本光一嘴角堆出笑顏，看著被單在那人身上滑動，白皙有著圓滑線條的身體一寸一寸的展露。

纖白對上墨黑，似海妖一樣用著純潔無瑕的樣子悲天憫人的看著人間，堂本光一熟練的將紅酒塞打開，不疾不徐的將領帶解開，拿著酒起身更靠近魚缸。

手貼上玻璃，堂本剛伸出食指隔著玻璃有一下沒一下的劃在堂本光一的掌心上面，掩蓋在銀色細邊框後的眼神凌厲，那小巧的三角嘴伸出了舌頭緩慢的舔了舔上唇。

「今夜の楽しみ方？」

打開潘朵拉的盒子，堂本剛半坐躺在床上，堂本光一一步步的靠近著，那瓶紅酒隨著腳步在瓶內搖曳。坐上床沿，那人藕白的手環抱上自己的頸子，額貼額似孩子一樣的磨蹭了一下自己。

惡作劇一樣的嘴靠近自己的唇說著「歡迎回來」，堂本光一將最後的音節封印在自己嘴內。唇舌交纏，手也沒有停下的將掛在自己脖子上的領帶拿下順手綁在了那人的雙手上。嘴唇不住的被那個孩子細囓，舌頭也像在玩遊戲一樣的被追逐，兩人的舉動險些將床邊的那瓶紅酒打翻。

離開唇，堂本剛臉與身上稍稍浮現紅緋，還沒來得及問怎麼又買了酒，就見堂本光一喝了口紅酒又往自己的嘴靠近。一口一口順著餵入，來不及咽下的隨著嘴角滴落，那抹紅就這麼掛在堂本剛的嘴角，堂本光一嘴往下游移，一個又一個的吻落在了嘴與頸脖，原本虛虛幾個影的紅緋開始蔓延，堂本光一將紅酒倒在了堂本剛的身上，一口一口的舔舐著，不理會自己身上的白襯衫也染上紅酒印，身下的人手被自己的領帶束縛著，但他的腳指不安份的開始拉扯著自己的西裝褲，感受到被單下他腰提起磨蹭著自己，想到這被單輕薄，怕皮帶釦誤傷拉回點理智把皮帶解開丟往一邊地上，埋在玻璃魚缸內的燈被這樣的聲音驚擾，原本微弱的黃光稍微被提亮轉成了紅光。

看著堂本剛的胸被自己舔舐了一大片水痕，低頭啣著乳首另一隻手靈巧的在另一邊上滑動，微弱的氣息聲能知道現在身下人的情緒，很滿意他乖巧聽話的沒把手腕上的束縛弄開，氣息聲弱，堂本光一故意的用了點力囓了下堂本剛的乳頭，不意外聽到那人發出的聲喘與自己的側腰被人用膝蓋上了一道。

「吱呦你這樣不乖⋯⋯」從胸前將頭抬起，靠上又去吻了那張小巧的三角嘴，手指沒閒下的往下輕畫撫弄，似玩樂一樣故意隔著被單在那人的腹部遊走，摸到了半勃起的軟肉，手掌隔著被子在尖端出畫著圓。

「哈⋯你⋯⋯又、嗯啊⋯⋯看了、些嗯⋯什麼⋯」一句話支離破碎，感受到自己的脆弱被人撩撥著，眼睛染上霧氣，影影綽綽紅光將堂本光一身上那件襯衫填上幾分危險感，原本筆直漿挺的襯衫被打皺，西裝褲也被自己的腳趾頭扯著。

看他將身上的釦子解開，與自己柔潤的線條不一樣，瘦卻不單薄的身形很美好，只見那人不知從哪拿出一雙白手套與一個罐子，來不及看清楚罐子上寫的字就被堂本光一在腹腰內噴上了罐子內的東西。

香甜的味道撲鼻，堂本剛忍下喊他變態的話語，敏感的皮膚感受到了溫熱舌頭的移動，一步一步往下游走，故意在下腹部毛髮那處舔舐，手也不安份的撫摸大腿內側與臀下曲線。

手套質感偏絲，比皮膚相觸又多了點不一樣的感覺，完全避開重點部位只在邊上添油加火。堂本剛的喘息聲漸進式的出現，鏡子照出了在他身上欺負他的人的背肌與自己目前狼狽的樣子。

嘴離開下部，堂本光一將自己身上最後的遮蔽物給退去，將罐裝奶油擠在已經蓬勃的陰莖上。

「吱呦不是說想吃可麗餅嗎？」那張漂亮的臉上帶著令人注目的笑容，堂本剛原本想直接給人一拳但一個更好的惡作劇在腦內形成。

乖巧伶俐的半跪在床上，伸出的舌頭舔上了柱體，吃冰棍一樣的舔弄著，奶油香甜的滋味一口一口吞下，舌頭舔上柱體沿著圓球體溝槽玩上一圈，舌尖抵著馬眼，眼睛往上看著堂本光一，將他的勃起一點一點的沒入口中。

那樣的上目線攻擊令堂本光一心跳快了幾拍，半跪在自己腳邊的人頭髮隨著吞吐的動作飄動，撩起一縷掩蓋住臉頰的頭髮伸手將堂本剛原本被束縛的手解開。

重獲自由的雙手一隻握住柱體，另一隻故意欺往堂本光一的囊袋去，微弱力道的揉捏起皺摺，堂本光一對這樣的不老實稍微挺了下腰。堂本剛原本就虛半含著陰莖，被他這樣一動又往前沒入了幾分，算他控制的得宜沒再往前，不然可能剛剛吃的奶油會直接奉還給他。

「好累啊，Kochan⋯⋯」小巧的嘴酸疼，看著那人慾望漸長，可憐兮兮的嘟起了嘴將半跪的姿勢轉變成了臥躺。堂本光一無奈的親了口那張已經紅豔的嘴唇，把前戲在接回自己手上，頭髮已經長到能掩蓋乳頭的長度了啊⋯⋯一面那樣想著手一面往他身下撫弄，那個人最敏感的位置操弄，繼續吻上那張嘴，將一切的呻吟喘息掩沒在嘴裡。

讓堂本剛轉過身體，姿勢成跪趴翹起那渾圓飽滿的臀部，剛剛那罐奶油被自己又擠出了一些，沾滿了奶油的手套被自己咬下丟在一邊，手指在洞穴外圍按壓著，看著頭髮游移的白皙背部，手指的第一節段探入，內裡的軟肉因這樣的打擾反射的夾緊自己的手指。堂本光一另一手握住了堂本剛前面的陰莖，老練的在頭部用掌心畫著圓，手掌包覆著上端開始揉捏。手指被堂本剛適應後又推進一節，越是進入越是感受到溫熱彈性的腔肉。

魚缸內用來照明的燈火隨著放大的聲音轉換著顏色與照明度，藍色光影大範圍的映在背上，這樣的場景像是海妖用歌聲誘惑迷失的海盜一樣。

又添入了一隻，堂本剛前端的慾望也受不住被手套奇妙的觸感，聲音越發明顯且開始有些抽喘。要射了，堂本光一將自己的速度加快，沒入後面的手指開始對內裡其中一點開始壓按撩動。

氣息音漸多，堂本剛的腰隨著自己的動作扭動，絲綢手套上染滿水氣，在他收緊臀部肌肉時又多加了一指，堂本光一一層一層的把堂本剛往雲端上推送，但細心的也發現他膝蓋紅痕，有點心疼的把手收回，堂本剛的眼裡滿是水氣，那雙眼睛帶著不滿的往後看，堂本光一忍著自己已經發疼的慾望，將他抱入懷內讓他坐在自己的身上。

扶著他的腰，看著自己的器官一寸寸的被堂本剛給沒入，溫熱緊崩的腔肉咬著自己的器官，那種被絞緊被拉扯的皮膚，堂本光一將一隻手往下托著堂本剛的臀，輕力的拍了下那渾圓的臀。

「放輕鬆，你會讓自己受傷的。」奶油的潤滑與微量的腸液讓他舉步維艱，等著自己整個被咬入堂本剛的身體，不敢太大幅度的擺動自己的腰。

堂本剛的腰線柔軟，從這樣的角度來看非常的色氣，長髮掩蓋了上身不少的肌膚，他身上的熱氣將身上乳液的味道散發的更加明顯，香草卡士達的甜膩充斥在堂本光一的鼻尖。

確定堂本剛已經放鬆了自己後，堂本光一扶著他的腰開始抽動，腔肉拉扯著自己龜頭與柱狀體上連接的皮肉，從鏡子內能看到堂本剛長髮飄動，緋紅的皮膚與粘膩的聲音讓堂本光一動起更想欺負他的心。

想把那仙氣飄飄、純潔無瑕的人給破壞，想再上面覆蓋上自己的味道與痕跡，最好是堂本剛身上都是自己的烙印，誰也不能掠奪，只有我能。

手抓住了堂本剛前端又蓬勃的慾望開始揉搓，另一手用力的拍了那渾圓彈翹的臀部，白皙的膚色被拍出紅痕，埋藏在地的聲控燈因為兩人發出的聲音從藍光轉成了妖異的紅光。

紅光大片的佔領了堂本剛的身體，無意識的抬頭喘息著，堂本光一從鏡子上看見了堂本剛瞇起眼睛，小口微張的喘氣。

手掌因為反彈的作用力有點微疼發燙，耳邊迴盪著肉與肉在高密度黏液中的碰撞聲與粘膩的喘息呻吟。視覺與聽覺上的饗宴讓原本在堂本剛腔肉內的莖體又硬漲了一些，堂本剛的肌肉下意識的吮嚼吸附，速度越來越快，堂本光一起身吻上堂本剛的嘴，見對方撒嬌似的用唇含著自己的唇瓣磨蹭，一句細微的聲音隨著呻吟送入堂本光一的耳裡。

「吃醋了？」

知道為何要把自己關在魚缸內，估計是他看到了時尚雜誌上的報導，這次去米蘭時尚秀開展被一位太過熱情的模特給調戲了下，堂本剛的特助雖說有立馬阻止，但好似還是被雜誌拍了放到上面。

「我很想你喔，在米蘭。」難得堂本剛這麼的坦承，知道這個人在外是風行鶴唳冷靜克己，但回到了自己身邊那樣與外的反差令他覺得十分可愛。唇離開他的嘴往耳邊去，叨叨絮絮的在堂本光一心裡最柔軟的地方一點一點的擴大。

這個人的其他面容只會在自己面前展現，誰也看不到，誰也不知道。雙手環抱在他的脖子後方，耳鬢廝磨著，舌頭舔上他的耳際，感受到那個人在自己的頸脖吻咬，有點無奈自己明天的衣服可能不能穿的太輕薄了。

堂本光一心被堂本剛這樣親暱的舉動消融，原本繃著的身體被撩動的失去了一些力氣。前面因為堂本剛出差不能發洩的慾望與思念，就這樣不小心的全數繳交出去。

堂本光一無奈的看著他，那人計謀得逞一樣的軟軟的笑著，原本就在倒時差的人兒軟軟的靠在自己身上。手一下一下的輕撫著自己的背。

「你還真是的⋯⋯這個設計是我的show草稿內的那個魚缸對吧？」知道那人想把自己眷養起來的心思，這樣的佔有慾真是太可愛了。

兩人嘴唇又靠近，與一開始充滿慾望的吻不一樣，這樣親暱的交纏讓原本被關在魚缸內的色氣漸消。

「等你跟我明天上完班就有好幾天的休假了喔，歐桑。」趴在堂本光一的身上，感受那人手掌在自己的髮上一下一下的游走。

「剩下就交給你了～」倒時差的睡意來襲，知道那人疼他不捨得弄累他。堂本剛開心的自己睡下，剩下的堂本光一會收拾乾淨，而且自己也會被打理的乾乾淨淨。

『只不過後面的假期可能就是離不開這裡了吧？反正之後再來想吧～』堂本剛陷入睡眠前這樣的想著。

堂本剛設計室內的助理看著自己老闆被他丈夫送來上班，而冰箱內已經放好了老闆丈夫首秘那一早送來的各類甜品。

只見剛老師與回來的短袖上衣不一樣，長袖高領衣物與長裙褲包的密不透風。看著另一位堂本先生嘴角眉梢帶笑的去上班，助理接過了堂本剛遞過來要送乾洗的小紙袋。

助理隔著袋子聞到了奶油與紅酒的味道，看著剛老師開心的從冰箱拿出甜品享用，默默地拿出手機點開Line找尋某位首秘。

『奶油、紅酒、高領長袖與長裙！！』

輸入了幾個字後得到了對方立馬已讀，見哪人回應了一個『嗯』後，一張照片傳了過來。

那個照片上滿滿都是各家知名甜品店的小票⋯⋯

堂本商社首席秘書放下自己的手機，從自己桌上相框鏡子的反射能看見老闆雖然一樣冷著臉，但不難發現今天心情愉悅。

努力拿出自己專業的樣子壓下想上升嘴邊可能會被說猥瑣的笑，首秘深吸了一口氣後，叫出來一個新的文件檔，默默將助理給的設定打上去。


End file.
